


【All铁】无数次的我爱你

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Two Endings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 时间线设定在MCU内战后假设吧唧没有被冰冻，队长一行人回到了复仇者大厦。设定是妮妮得了一种病，只要与某个人独处可能会控制不住向对方告白。如果对方不说出拒绝或者答应就会形成深层潜意识，对方拒绝则会迅速遗忘。(撩完就跑)有点类似图雷特氏综合征。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文存档，已完结。  
> 欢迎来LOFTER勾搭。
> 
> All铁向！！！铁总受！！！

Act1  
Pepper/Tony

最先发现问题的是Pepper。  
当Pepper打了无数个电话无果后，她愤怒地冲向了复仇者大厦。  
“hi，Pepper”  
“hi，Captain”Pepper努力地控制着脸上的表情，试图不让她的不满表现得那么明显。  
【Steve，他怎么还敢回来！在他那样深深伤害了Tony之后！】  
“你是来找Tony的吧？他应该在工作室，需要我帮你去叫他吗？”  
“不需要。我自己会去。”生硬地拒绝了Steve，Pepper快速地越过他走向工作室。  
她知道如今这个结局也许双方都有错，但是她就是控制不住想要责怪他。  
【那么重的伤！这完全是要置Tony于死地!  
他居然还敢回来！（Pepper选择性忘记了是Tony叫他们回来的）】  
pepper气势汹汹地冲进了工作室：“Tony！！我打你那么多个电话你都没有听到吗！你知不知道有多少个会议需要你的出席！”  
“嘿放轻松Pepper，我只是在忙一些更重要的事，而且我相信你可以做好的。”Tony转过身来安抚着他的劳工。  
偌大的工作室里除了Tony与Pepper外再无他人，细微的机器轰鸣声显得此处格外安静。突然，Tony的脸上出现了一种很奇怪的神情——Pepper直觉觉得不对的神情。  
“我爱你，Pepper，你愿意和我交往吗？”  
Pepper迅速并且果断地说道：“我拒绝。”  
【好不容易分手了她才不想重新在一起呢！  
不对!这件事绝对有古怪！】  
“Pepper?你愣着干嘛?找我有事？”Tony奇怪地问道。  
“你刚刚不是……”  
“我刚刚没怎么啊。倒是你气势汹汹地冲进来然后就杵在那边了，怎么，被我的魅力迷倒了？”  
【他这是……忘了？】  
“啊，没事。”Pepper默默将这件事记在了心里打算找个时间弄清楚。  
出了工作室，Pepper喊到“Friday?”  
“Yes.Miss potts.”  
“刚刚的事你有记录吗?”  
“有的。我认为sir的神经系统方面出现了些许问题导致行为异常记忆混乱，但数据不足难以做出准确的判断。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”Pepper深深地皱起了眉，快步离开了大厦。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor/Tony

Act2

Steve很难形容他如今的处境。

他知道自己深深地伤害了Tony，但是却不知道如何去弥补。

尽管他依然住在复仇者大厦，可这里不像以往那样了。

【不像……家。】

这还是他自己亲手破坏的。

这样想着，Steve不免又陷入了一种懊恼的情绪里。不过很快就有人打断了他的内疚。

“吾友Steve。”伴随着隆隆的响声，置身事外的Thor大步流星走进复仇者大厦，或者这气势用“闯”来形容更合适。

“Thor。”Steve冲他打了一声招呼。整个客厅就他一个人，不再像往日一样热闹。

“听说汝与吾友stark产生了小矛盾？”

“小矛盾……要真是小矛盾倒好了，至少还有挽回的可能。”Steve低声说道。

 

“Thor，你怎么来了？不管好你那可爱的弟弟吗？”

“吾友stark”Thor高兴地挥挥他的喵喵锤，“很高兴又见到汝，Loki很安分地待在神域，不会作乱的。”

“哦，那再好不过了。”Tony无所谓地耸耸肩说道。他看也没看Steve，径直走到厨房泡了杯咖啡。

Steve习惯性地想开口制止，但话到嘴边又说不出口了，他知道Tony能让他们回来已经是他最大的让步了。他已经没有那个资格了。

在路过Steve身边时，Tony的脚步微不可见地顿了一下，随即快步离开，但这瞬间的犹豫却被一直高度关注他的Steve敏感发现了。

【其实……Tony也是想和我讲话的吧？我是不是应该率先跨出这一步？】

在Steve还在纠结的时候，Thor倒是率先跟了上去。

 

Tony没有回工作室，在看到Steve之后他觉得偶尔还是需要睡眠平复一下不安稳的心情的。

“吾友stark”Thor走在他的身边，试图说些什么，“那个，吾想Steve并非有意所为，各位都是很喜欢汝的……”

“嘿Thor”Tony拍了拍对方结实的手臂，“不得不说，你安慰人的本事真的不怎么样。”

Thor略带尴尬地摇摇头，不知如何接话。然后，他遇到了更加无法接话的情况。

他听到了他的好友stark对他说道

“我爱你，Thor。你愿意和我交往吗？”

Thor觉得他遇到了人生中巨大的挑战，说真的，当Tony用那双焦糖色的大眼祈求性地望着你时，其实你很难拒绝。

不过智商掉线状态的蠢锤忘记了不做回应地愣着其实也算变相的接受。

然后，Thor感觉到了唇上的柔软。

Tony的吻技可不差，灵活的舌头挑逗般地攻城略地，像是某种邀请。咖啡的苦甜在唇齿间蔓延开来，沉醉了彼此。

Steve站在拐角处，愣愣地看着两个人在走廊上放肆地接吻。

终究是来晚了一步。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 锤铁开车。

Act3

Bucky从房间里出来就看到Steve比以往更加落寞的神情，那头耀眼的金发都失去了光泽，蔚蓝的眼里流露出一种……Bucky不知道如何形容，也许应该叫委屈？

反正那个以前一直意气奋发的Captain如今就像只遭人遗弃的流浪狗——原谅Bucky用这种词汇来形容，不过真的挺像的。

【看起来好像是失恋了一样。】

Bucky这样子想着，然后本着仅剩的那点战友情，拍拍Steve的肩膀，“别伤心了，走，喝酒去！”  


Thor觉得这样不对，但是他却无法停下来。

Tony就像他本人喜欢的甜甜圈那样甜蜜到让人无法拒绝。

Thor可以看到那双大眼睛闭上时长翘的睫毛微微颤动，可以感受到他呼出的热气，可以闻到他身上咖啡的苦香和糖霜的香甜交织而成的特殊味道，也可以感受到唇齿间肆虐的舌头，以及对方腰部的绝妙手感。

说真的，谁能拒绝一个Stark的邀请呢？

【所以，和吾友来一发也不是不可以对吧？】 

蠢锤这样自欺欺神着，顺从地被Tony拉进了房间。

“我一直想说，你这套真心蠢爆了。穿红披风都帅不过中国那只猴子。”Tony一边扒着神祇的衣服，一边碎碎念道，“下次穿西装。”他理直气壮地命令道。

Thor并没有反驳，当下最要紧的事情不是争论服装问题。

比起脱，他选择干脆地撕掉了对方的衣服，甚至好奇地戳了戳Tony的小肚腩。

“Stop！Thor！”Tony顺手抄起样东西砸了过去。

“吾友这是在邀请吾吗？”Thor看着手里的润滑剂说道。

Tony懊恼地翻过了身，将后背对向了Thor。

可惜他并未意识到这个动作只能将优美的曲线和挺翘的臀部毫无防备地展现在神祇眼前。

像是心甘情愿的献祭。

Thor将润滑剂倒向了那个销魂的秘处，冰凉的感觉让Tony不舒服地动了动，于是Thor按住了他的腰，手指就着润滑剂缓缓地入侵，灵活地开拓肠壁。

Tony下意识地排斥这种异物入侵的感觉，但身体并不服从他的意愿，肠肉谄媚地绞上手指，并且愈加放松，好容纳更多的手指进入。两根、三根、四根……直到连肠壁都开始分泌肠液。而色泽粉嫩弹性极佳的臀肉随着呼吸微微颤动，嵌在其中的肉穴在手指抽离后空虚地一张一翕，期待着神祇的征服。

“哈，哈……你快点……进来……”Tony抱着枕头急促地呼吸，身体难耐地摩擦着床单，断断续续地要求着。

这句话彻底挑断了神祇脑中最后一根紧绷的神经。早已蓄势待发的肉刃闯进了饥渴的后穴。

“操！你他妈……不会……轻点……啊哈…… ”显然Tony低估了神祇的尺寸，在被进入的一瞬间他的声音都变了调，疼痛过去后席卷而来的快感几乎要烧毁他的神志。

Thor抓着他的腰大力地冲撞，在温暖的小穴中进进出出，每当肉棒离开时，Tony都会感到一种由内而外的空虚，于是便会在下次进入时愈发热情地绞住肉棒。丰满的臀肉在冲击下不住地打颤，摇晃出了臀浪更显几分色情。

Tony稍稍起身搂住了Thor的脖子，缓缓地转过身来，于是他更加细致感受到了对方的肉棒尺寸，那上面突起的神经，那火热的形状，以及自己是怎样被满足得彻底。

突然，肉棒顶到了某处，Tony顿时溢出一声惊叫，强烈的快感挑拨着敏感的神经，促使后穴产生一阵强烈的收缩，他差点直接倒了下去，幸亏Thor眼疾手快地捞住了他。

“啊……哈……你他妈……就不……能……慢、慢点吗……”

“这可不能怪吾，是汝自己干的。”

“妈的，难道操我的是我自己吗！！”

Thor难得聪明地没有继续反驳，而是吻上那张美好的唇，用实际行动略过这个问题。

蠕动的肠壁被搅动地更起劲了，伟大的神明在人类身上驰骋，将彼此一起带入无边的欲海。

  
厨房。

“这个味道可以吗？”

“嗯……感觉，少放了一点盐。”

Wanda舀了一勺尝了尝，觉得味道有点淡了。她又加了点盐尝尝。“嗯，这下味道可以了，叫大家出来吃饭吧。”

然而……

Steve和Bucky跑出去下馆子了。

Natasha和Clinton出任务去了。

Bruce买衣服去了。

Thor和Tony……跳过他们。

嘛……反正这午餐也就Wanda和Vision享用了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha/Tony

Act4

Tony讨厌死Thor了。

你见过哪个男友上完床就跑了的吗?(事实上，Thor挥舞着喵喵锤说着“吾友stark一定是中了魔法，吾去找Loki!”然后……好吧确实跑了。)

当他醒来时已经是晚上了，他一边诅咒着Thor一边拖着身体去浴室清理。

“Friday，大厦里的情况如何？”

“Mr.Rogers和Mr.Barnes还未回来。Mr.Banner在实验室研究，Miss. Romanoff在厨房吃饭，Mr. Barton在房间吃小甜饼，Vision和Miss.Maximoff在客厅看电影。”

“好吧……”摸了摸空空如也的胃，Tony决定先去填饱肚子先。

“嘿女士，我想我能在这里找到点能挽救我生命的东西?”Tony一边说着一边拉开冰箱。幸好时时刻刻喜欢在厨房秀恩爱的Vision和Wanda没忘记给缺席的他留了点食物。

Natasha瞟了他一眼，作为特工(女人)的敏锐观察力使她第一时间发现了问题。

“你和一个男人上床了……你还是bottom。”

发现Tony明显僵硬了一下，Natasha来了兴趣，“真的？是谁?”

“我以为和男朋友上床是很正常的事?”Tony无谓地说，“况且面对伟大的神祇，我以为我没那本事做的了top。”

“哇哦，你和Thor?这可真是……奇妙。”

“这有什么好奇妙的?我喜欢Thor。我以为你知道。”他将热好的意大利面端到桌子上。

“我怎么可能知道！”Natasha从Tony的盘子里卷了几根意大利面尝了尝，“哦，我打赌这一定是Wanda做的。” 

“应该是的，反正Vision的烹饪技巧……或者我该说是撩妹技巧？” 

“我是不打算管那对奇异的恋爱组合。”Natasha起身打算回房，却被Tony的话拦住了脚步。 

“我爱你，Natasha，你愿意和我交往吗？” 

然而Tony万人迷Stark赢来的却是红发女特工踹过来的一脚。 

“胆子肥了啊Stark居然敢调戏我！” 

满意地看着被踹倒在地的男人，Natasha摇曳生姿地离开，冷冷地抛下一句“一个bottom，你以为我会有兴趣？” 

Tony从地上爬起来，不解地看着Natasha离开的背影，疑惑道：“我什么时候惹着她了？更年期？？” 

解决完饥饿危机的Tony走出厨房正好遇上归来的Bucky和Steve。 

三个人相视无言，一时间一种尴尬地氛围蔓延开来。 

Steve看到Tony穿着一件白衬衫，没有扣住的前两颗扣子使得那些欢爱过后的痕迹清清楚楚地印入他的眼帘——该死的他还猜到了是谁留下的。 

这让他的心情再度跌入低谷。 

然后他张了张嘴试图说些什么。 

“呃，Bucky有点醉了，我扶他回房间。” 

【哦天哪！这句话简直糟糕极了！！】 

Tony淡淡地看了两人一眼，没有说什么，只是微不可见地点点头，越过了他们。 

Bucky瞟了一眼几乎将懊恼写在脸上的Steve，决定再度发挥一下战友情把他拉走。 

Tony在转弯前回头望了望并肩走着的两个人，他们看起来是那么和谐。 

【该死的Steve，你的眼里是不是永远只有那个Barnes！！】

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce&Tony

Act5

“早上好Bruce，今天的Hulk还安分吗？”Tony拍了拍Bruce的肩膀，递给对方一杯咖啡。

Bruce自然而然地无视了Tony的日常“调戏”伸手接过了咖啡，“没吃早饭？或者我应该说是午饭？”

“不需要，我有咖啡就足够驱动了。”Tony喝了口咖啡，手指快速地在面板上戳着，“咖啡是我的生命之源。”

Bruce叹了口气，“你好歹注意点身体吧。”

Tony扬手接住了Bruce扔过来的东西，“培根蛋三明治？算了，看在你那么关心我的份上，我勉强吃点吧。”

Bruce看着Tony一脸“我能吃早饭是给你的荣幸”的表情，无奈地摇了摇头。

“对了，Barnes的手臂好像有点问题，你有空给他看看吧。”

Bruce看到Tony明显地顿了一下。

【还是，在意着的吧】

“Tony，你与这两个人之间的问题终究还是要解决的。”

“嗯。”

他听到Tony低低地应了一声。

“说真的，这个三明治真的很难吃。”Tony放下了手中的食物，“我知道最近新开了家店，我带你去尝尝。”

【难吃吗？Clint买的应该不会难吃啊，这是逃避？】

“听说那家店烤肉做的不错。走吗？”Tony看到Bruce还愣着，伸手戳了戳了他，“Bruce？”

“好啊。”

不巧的是，两个人出了实验室正好遇上了Steve。

“Steve。”

“Mr.Rogers。”

Tony的称呼让另两个都愣了一下。

【果然还是介意的要死吧。】

【Tony还是生着气……】

Steve看到Tony偏着脸，浑身透露出一种“老子正在生气不要理我”的讯息，他试探性地打了声招呼。

“Bruce、Tony。”

Tony没有回应。

Bruce担负起了救场的任务“我们正要去吃午餐，Steve你要一起吗？”

Steve看了看Tony，犹豫了一下说道：“不了，谢谢。我和Bucky一起吃。”

【队长，你就别提Bucky了！！Tony只会更生气啊！】

Bruce默默地在心中翻了一个白眼。

 

餐厅。

“我感觉这家店做的烤肉不错，下次可以……”Tony突然停住了话，面无表情，“没什么。”

“Tony，你知不知道你这个样子很像被甩失恋的姑娘。”Bruce忍不住戳上一箭。

Tony生气地瞪了他一眼，没有说话。

看到Tony的神情，Bruce不得不承认，这感觉挺爽的。

不过很快Bruce就体会到了什么叫做现世报。

回去的路上，Tony一边开车，一边漫不经心地蹦出一句话：“Bruce，我爱你，你愿意和我交往吗？”

“What？”Bruce感觉到身体内的Hulk蠢蠢欲动.

“怎么，不愿意？”

Tony干脆松开了方向盘让Friday驾驶，自己整个人凑近Bruce，“我以为你也喜欢我？”

“Tony，你是受什么刺激了吗？”

“我以为我向你示爱有段时间了？”

“你什么时候示过爱了……”

Bruce来不及说出口的拒绝最后都淹没在唇齿之间。

【Tony绝对出什么问题了！！】

但Banner博士忽视了心底产生的小小悸动。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker/Tony

Act6

Bruce从车上下来的时候简直尴尬地无法自处。

他可从来没有遇到过这种情况，Tony的那双大眼牢牢地锁定着他，眼里满是爱慕——说实话这还真让人有点迷醉。

更让Bruce烦恼的是Tony几乎无时无刻想和他黏在一起，恨不得向全世界宣告他们是一对。

不过唯一让他庆幸的是，这次他们回来时没遇到任何人，否则他觉得自己很难向众人解释如今的情况。

在实验室艰难地熬过了一下午后，他又被Tony拉去一家“据说又是最近新开的一家店”吃晚饭。

【哪来那么多家新开的店啊！！】

最后被Tony腻歪到烦死的Bruce费尽心思地将人送回房间，期间拒绝了各种类似于“不来个晚安吻吗Bruce？”“不来一场美好的交、流吗Bruce？”“难道你不爱我了吗Bruce？爱我就来一发吧~”的要求。

【谢天谢地总算摆脱了，明天我还是找Caption去说一下吧。】

 

夜晚。

Tony突然从睡梦中惊醒。

梦中的痛楚是那么真实，他几乎以为自己又回到了那一天。

他从来没有感到自己那么临近死亡。

不仅仅是身上的伤，更是因为心脏破碎的痛楚。

那种痛楚难以言喻，像是有针细密地扎在心上，疼得他快要喘不过气来，呼吸中伴随的浓重的血腥味几乎让他作呕。

他一个人躺在冰冷的雪地上，旁边是那块熟悉的盾牌。

这个盾牌曾经砸向过无数他们共同的敌人，最后砸向了他。

【Steve，你杀死了我。】

 

“Sir，Mr. Parker来访。”Friday的提示从耳边响起。

Tony看向趴在玻璃上的Peter，招手示意他进来。

“Mr. Stark，抱歉，我打扰你睡觉了吗？”

“没有。你这是受伤了？”Tony闻到了一股淡淡的血腥味，Friday贴心地打开了房间的灯。“Thanks，good girl。”

“只是小伤啦，不用担心。”Peter看到Tony拎了药箱过来摇头拒绝道，“我只是路过顺手给您买了盒甜甜圈。”

“你都给我拿来了医药费了，我怎么好意思不给你治疗呢？”Tony从盒子里拿了个甜甜圈叼在嘴里，打开了药箱。

“……Mr. Stark?你的药箱里为什么会装这种东西？”Peter看着一药箱的安全套，脸庞爬上红色。

“大人的世界小孩子不要过问。”Tony沉默了一下，决定以年龄优势混过去。

【Mr. Stark一定有很多情人吧……】

Peter的心里有点闷闷的。

【要是Mr. Stark喜欢我就好了——天哪，我到底在想些什么！】

Peter被自己的想法吓了一跳。

“我爱你，Peter。你愿意和我交往吗？”

【我怎么可以对Mr. Stark有这种想法？这是不对的！】

沉浸在自责中的某只小虫彻底地无视了Tony的告白。

于是他就很快地实现了自己的愿望。

他感受到Mr. Stark的舌头在他口中灵活地游走，下巴被扣住使得舌头进入地更深，口腔里的每一寸被细细地舔弄，带着甜甜圈的味道和能溺死人的温柔。

“Mr.SSSStark??”Peter惊讶地话都不会说了。

“这么紧张干什么？你不都接受我的告白了吗，做点恋人间应该做的事情不可以吗？”

“恋恋恋人间应该做做做的事……”Peter的脸更红了，他看到散落在地上的安全套。眼神不住地游移。

他突然发现了Tony掩盖在睡衣下若隐若现的痕迹，那些痕迹很淡，但并不妨碍它们传递出某种讯息。

Peter感到有些生气，一种私有品被触碰的恼怒。

【要把那些痕迹盖掉！！】

这样想着，Peter将唇吻上了对方的脖颈。

 

Tony在考虑一个问题。

为什么面对Peter，他还只能是bottom？

“Mr. Stark，你不专心。”Peter带着控诉的声音传来，身下又是一个用力的顶弄，“你在想谁？”

“啊……啊哈……当当然……是在……想……想你……”Tony被撞击地几乎喘不过气来。但抑制不住的呻吟从口中传出，不断地挑逗着在体内进出的肉棒。

Peter的技巧还很生涩，但强有力的撞击却让Tony的欲望一点点地释放。连根进出的肉棒在臀缝隐现。粘滑的肠液染湿了Peter的腹部，也让丰满的臀部亮晶晶的愈发勾人。

两个人交合的地方一片湿滑，这使得Peter进入地更为顺畅，肉棒直直地捅入紧致的后穴，每一次都达到最深处，给彼此都带来舒爽的快感。

“啊哈……好深……”Tony清楚地感受到那根不属于他的阴茎在他身体里肆虐着，与紧合的肠壁贴在一起，几乎不留一丝缝隙。这种被深深占有的感觉让他感到迷乱，覆盖了心中一直存在的不和谐感。

Peter握着Tony的腰，低头给了他一个深吻，他是个聪明的学生，学的还挺快，他的吻让本来就喘不过气来的Tony更加缺氧。

细密的吻渐渐向下蔓延，覆盖了前日留下的痕迹。

Peter含住了左边的一颗乳头，轻轻地舔弄着，甚至用牙齿微微咬了咬，Tony的嘴里又不可控制地溢出一声呻吟。

他的动作让Tony感觉到右乳的空虚，他急不可耐地挺了挺胸，示意需要照顾的右边。

Peter伸出一只手不轻不重地揉捏着右乳，嘴里依旧没有停下舔舐，两边力度的不一致更添了一份折磨。因为腰部缺了一只手的固定，Tony被顶撞地更加厉害，身子不住地摇晃着，使得肉棒进入地更深、更深。

Peter充分体现了他的学习能力，刚开始的青涩已经消失不见，取而代之的是娴熟的操弄技巧。

最后他找到了Tony隐藏着的高潮点反复研磨，释放着自己最直白也是最激烈的爱意。

“Tony……我……我爱……你。”

“啊……哈……嗯……我也……爱……爱你。”

低沉的拍打声与Tony欢愉的叫喊奏成了一曲无上美妙的音乐。让彼此的欲望更加沉沦。

 

Steve突然醒了过来。

他梦到了Tony，向他苦苦哀求着。

他忘记自己到底如何作答的。

只记得梦境的最后，是一片血红。

伴随着隐隐约约的一句话。

“Steve，你杀死了我。”

Steve感到心脏缺了一块，生疼生疼的。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint&Tony

Act7

“你是说，Tony会不由自主地向别人告白?”Steve惊讶地说，心里感到莫名的惊喜。

【所以说，Tony其实并不喜欢Thor?】

“对。我可不认为Tony真的喜欢我。”Bruce推了推眼镜，“这很奇怪，Captain。我问了问Natasha，她也收到过Tony的告白，只是一开始她还以为是调戏而已并没有在意。还有Pepper，她应该是第一个发现这个问题的人，但是她……我想是她太忙了没来的及告诉你。”

“或许是她根本不想和我讲。”Steve苦笑道，Pepper讨厌他，因为他伤害了Tony。

“呃，不管怎么样，我们还是要解决这个问题。否则要出乱子的。”Bruce直觉感到若是任由事态发展，恐怕会一发不可收拾。  
  


Tony睁开眼睛就看到Peter一脸痴汉地瞅着他。

“Mr SSSStark.早早上好。”Peter又开始紧张。

【天哪MrStark的睫毛好长嘴唇好红润天哪昨天晚上我居然和Mr. Stark……】

“早上好，我的睡衣男孩。”Tony好笑地看着思绪不知道飘到哪里脸蛋爆红的Peter，亲了亲他的唇角，“昨天晚上的勇猛去哪了?”  
Peter眼神游移，“我我我……”

“好了好了，快点去上课吧。再不去就来不及了。”Tony指了指扔在地上的红蓝制服，“估计你得晃过去才来得及了。”  
思绪从不和谐的地方转了圈才回来的Peter意识到了现在的时间，惨叫一声赶紧手忙脚乱地收拾起来。

Tony轻笑了一声，起身走向浴室，他可要好好清理一下昨晚新任小男友的战绩。

Tony洗浴完毕直接穿着一身浴袍走出了房门。

“Tony?”Clint抱着罐小甜饼经过，“哇，看起来你的昨晚很美好。”

浴袍在腰间被随意地系上，任领口大大地敞开，湿润的头发上不断滴落的水珠顺着脖颈滑下，蜿蜒过胸口闪亮的反应堆，最后隐没入腰腹间。而那些密布的暧昧痕迹却让这番风景别有诱惑意味。

Clint突然觉得有点口干舌燥。他快速地别过眼去，“那个，要一起去客厅看电影吗？”

Tony抢过他的小甜饼罐，“好啊，顺便来点甜甜圈就更好了。”

“喂，这是我的小甜饼！！”

 “吃点有什么管系（关系），也不知道当珠（当初）谁眼泪汪汪地抱着黏黏圈（甜甜圈）找我来道歉的。”Tony咬着小甜饼口齿不清地说。

“那不一样！还有谁眼泪汪汪的了！！”Clint伸手去抢那个罐子，“快还给我！！！”

结果在争抢中，本来就绑的松垮的浴袍彻底撑不住了。

……

“喂，你有小肚腩了。”Clint沉默了一下说道。

“那是腹肌！腹肌！”Tony像是被戳到痛处般高声强调。

“你们这是在干嘛？”Steve看着两个人——尤其是目前“春光乍泄”的Tony。

看到Tony身上新添的痕迹，Steve的眼神暗了暗。

【这，又是谁？】

“没什么。”Tony面无表情地重新系好浴袍。“意外而已。”

“对对对，意外意外！”Clint接收到Captian不善的目光，也不急着抢小甜饼了，试图努力地降低自己的存在感。

 “Tony，虽说这是在大厦里，但是你怎么也得注意形象。”

“与你无关。”Tony一句话让Steve哑口无言。

【这是……划清界限吗……】

“Tony你快点把小甜饼还给我！”

“不给！上次你还偷吃了我的甜甜圈呢！”

“我就吃了一个！你都吃了好多小甜饼了！”

“甜甜圈和小甜饼那能比吗！！体积不一样好不好。”

Steve看着Tony和Clint并排离开的身影，突然又想起了那个梦了。

【Steve，你杀死了我。】

 他突然感到一种巨大的恐慌，他是不是会永久地失去Tony？

 

 

 “你挑的什么烂片子，无聊死了。”Tony抱怨道，“我简直快要睡着了。除了女主还算漂亮外整部电影简直一无是处！”

“啊，我随便拿的，我哪知道那么难看啊！”Clint的注意力完全在小甜饼上，估计他根本没在看电影。

“我爱你，Clint，你愿意和我交往吗？”

？？？？

Clint完全被惊吓到了，还有比被队友表白更惊悚的事情吗？尤其这个队友还是Tony！！

“唔唔！！”Clint想要拒绝却不幸地被小甜饼噎住了。

“我就知道你会答应的。没有人会拒绝一个Stark。”Tony得意洋洋地笑着。

【妈蛋我拒绝啊啊啊啊！！！】

Clint看着Tony凑过来想要亲吻他，在心中崩溃地大喊。

 

 

Steve想起Tony身上的痕迹，心中的难过又增加了一分。他突然想到了什么，问了句：“Friday？”

“Yes, MrRogers.”

“Tony最近有向谁告白过？”

“Miss potts，Mr Odinson，Miss Romanoff，Mr Banner，Mr Paker.我想sir可能神经系统异常，但未搜索到确切病症，部分症状类似于图雷特氏综合征。”

【怎么会……那么多……所以昨天晚上……是Peter？】

“……Tony知道吗？”

“事实上，sir并不清楚自己的病症。我认为贸然告诉sir只会加重他的焦虑。”

“好的，那就暂时不要告诉他。”

“Mr.Rogers。 Sir刚刚在客厅向Mr. Barton告白了。”

【又一个……Tony你到底是怎么了？？】

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki/Tony

Act8

“Tony。”Steve发挥了他最快的速度跑到客厅，阻止了快要亲在一起的两人。

“Thanks, Captain.”Clint终于缓过气来了，“你拯救了我的贞操。”

“What？Clint，我以为你喜欢我。”Tony不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，“原来你想拒绝我吗？拒绝一个Stark？？”

焦糖色的大眼里盛满了委屈，微微皱起的眉表达了主人的不满，嘟起的嘴唇形姣好似在撒娇，看的Clint差点脱口而出“没有啊我接受。”但是背后的目光刺得他浑身一抖，果断拒绝：“我才不要和你在一起！你刚刚还抢走了我一半的小甜饼！！”

“和我在一起我可以天天买小甜饼给你！我给你建个小甜饼王国！”Tony毫不犹豫地展开利诱。

“……”该死的有点心动。

“你想想啊我们可以一起去吃各种口味的小甜饼和甜甜圈，多幸福！”继续引诱。

“Tony，我想我们需要谈谈。”Steve赶紧打断了Tony的引诱计划，尽管知道这可能并非Tony的本意，但是他实在难以忍受这样的情景。

【必须得想办法解决Tony的问题。】

“Mr.Rogers，你非要这么碍事吗？”Tony偏过头看向Steve，忽而想到了什么，扯开一个恶意的笑容，“难道，你喜欢我？Captain America喜欢Iron Man，这简直是年度最佳笑话。”

【是啊。Tony，我喜欢你。……我爱你。】

Steve想这样告诉他，但看到他眼里的嘲讽，却什么也说不出来。

他静静地看着Tony，深蓝的目光好似大海，深藏了太多情绪。

Tony别过脸去，不知道为什么，他下意识地不想知道Steve的回答。

他有一种奇异的感觉，好像一旦某句话说出口了，一切就会不一样了。

最后，他听到Steve的叹气，和渐行渐远的脚步声。

“Tony，你没事吧？”Clint小心翼翼地问道。

“没事。”Tony发觉自己对Clint的喜欢好像没有先前那么强烈了。 

【怎么回事？】

Tony感觉到有点不对劲。 

“肥鸟你居然偷吃我的甜甜圈！！”Tony猛然发现某人正趁着他沉思的时候对甜甜圈下手。

“你不也吃我的小甜饼了！”

【亏你还说爱我呢！还说要建个小甜饼王国呢！！吃个甜甜圈都不肯！！幸亏没信你！】

 

 

温热的流水划过肌肤，放松了每一个毛孔，让人的身心不自觉地放松下来。雾气在缓慢地蔓延，充盈了浴室的各个角落，丝丝缕缕的雾气在空气中盘旋氤氲，好似梦境模糊了视线。不知道是因为这雾气，还是因为刚刚喝了酒的缘故，Tony感觉有点昏昏沉沉的。

“我听说，你中了魔法？”低沉的声音在耳边响起，像是恶魔的低喃。“但好像看起来并不是这样。”

背部传来的冰凉感觉让他忍不住瑟缩了一下。但是背上的手指似乎不打算轻易地放过他，冰凉的触感从背部下滑过腰部，最后停在了一个危险的地方。

“Loki……”Tony叹息般地称呼来者的名字，转过身去，丝毫不介意自己被看了个精光，“Thor呢？”

“我以为，现在的情况你不应该想别人。”邪神看着Tony身上的斑驳痕迹，像是受到蛊惑，低头给了眼前的男人一个深吻。

朦胧的雾气中，身着墨绿色长袍的高贵神祇低头亲吻着凡人，唇齿缠绵缱绻，温柔的像是幅圣洁的画卷。

浴室的灯光映照出凡人的眼角眉梢，正因酒意和方才的吻展现着一股诱人的风情。Loki看到Tony的眼里渐渐浮现出爱恋。

“我爱你，Loki。你愿意和我交往吗？”

神祇像是听到了一个笑话，他微微勾起嘴角，展开了一个邪恶到令人窒息的笑容。

然后凡人听到——“那么，证明给我看吧。”

 

“事先声明，我是第一次干这个。”Tony强调了一下，跪坐在了神祇的两腿之间。

唇形姣好的嘴唇微微张开，伸出舌头细细地舔舐柱身，他的手也没空着，慢慢地在根部套弄，灵活的手指照顾到了每一处褶皱。张大了嘴吞入了一部分肉棒，用舌头在他精眼处反复研磨。不得不说，Tony天赋秉异，虽然第一次为男人做口交，但实在得心应手。

Loki伸手抓住了Tony的头发，挺腰把阴茎往他嘴里送，Tony顿了一下没有拒绝，只是放松喉部肌肉以便更好地接纳对方的侵略。Tony的口腔很热，黏膜紧密地包覆住肉棒，舌头伺机在其中游走，不断挑逗着肉棒变得更加火热坚硬。咽喉伴随着吞咽的动作一伸一缩，给神祇带来疯狂的快感。

感觉时机差不多了，Tony吐出口中的肉棒，起身伸手拿了放在洗手台上的润滑剂，交给了Loki。

“需要我告诉你怎么用吗？”Tony带着挑衅的语气说道。

邪神一言不发，伸手将他抱上了洗手台，冰凉的台面刺激地他一个颤栗，搂着邪神的手不禁又紧了几分。邪神修长的手指探入凡人臀间那条诱人的缝隙，不出意料的摸到了一片滑腻。

“还需要用这个吗？”Loki恶意地一下子深入三指，早已迫不及待的小穴饥渴地如数吞下，紧紧地绞住手指害怕其会抽离。

“艹，你他妈的不会轻点啊！”Tony略带恼怒地瞪了邪神一眼。

“你又不是第一次被男人上，有什么好不能接受的？”看到Tony身上不属于他留下的痕迹，邪神眸色渐深，手指大力搅动着开括着肠壁，四处摸索着敏感点。

“啊……哈……我什么时候……被……男人……上过…了……啊哈……”手指的活动不能满足他分毫，只能使得空虚感愈发巨大。

【想要被更加粗大的东西填满，被狠狠地侵犯，被快速地抽插。】

这样想着Tony伸腿盘上邪神的腰，不断磨蹭着对方的阴茎。

“操哭我，我的神。”Tony这样向邪神要求道。

 

阴茎缓慢地进入，一点一点地撑开小穴，将肠壁上的褶皱撑开到极致，伴随着粘腻的肠液滑出，最后顺利地进入到了一个难以想象的深度。被肠壁包围的紧致感让邪神感到由衷的舒爽，他低头再次吻住了那张漂亮的唇。

Tony搂着邪神的脖子，双腿紧紧地盘在他的腰上，抬头接受神祇的亲吻。唇齿交缠，一片迷乱中他突然想起似乎曾经也有一位神祇这样征服过他，让他得到极致的快感。他努力地回想，试图还原那张记忆中影影绰绰的脸。

“你在想谁？”Loki感觉到了身下人的走神，不轻不重地咬了一下他的舌尖。

痛感让那张脸的面容彻底地消散，来不及辩解的话被剧烈的撞击破碎成断断续续的呻吟。

Tony几乎整个人挂在邪神身上，后穴已经被彻底地打开，肉棒在其中快速地进出着，淫靡的液体顺着穴口不断滴落，看起来色情的不可思议。

“Loki……Loki……”Tony低低地叫着邪神的名字，充斥着欲望的声音里又带上了一丝迷茫。

好像……他真正想叫的名字并不是这个。

“Tony。”出乎意料的，邪神回应了他的呼喊，冰冷的声线染上了些许不属于邪神的温柔。

盘在腰上的腿被放下，Loki将Tony转了个身，示意他撑在洗手台上。

Tony正对着洗手台上的镜子，雾气将镜子染得一片模糊，他用手擦开了一片清晰。

然后他看到了自己的脸，一张被欲望浸染的脸。头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，眼角眉梢都熏上了无边的情欲，微翘的嘴唇喊着诱人的呻吟，乳头被顶撞地在台面上摩擦，带来细密的疼痛，但这种疼痛中又夹杂着快感，臀部被大力地揉搓着，而在隐秘的臀缝中，神邸的肉棒正在不断地隐现。

这番景象简直比最刺激的G片还要色情。

Tony看着镜中的自己，感到万分陌生。

 

【不该是这样的。】

【那又该是哪样的呢？】

他突然感到腰肢酸麻，极致的快感从尾椎骨迅速地冲上头顶，双臂一个无力，几乎就要摔倒，邪神伸手抱住了他，与他一起攀到了顶峰。

最后昏过去的Tony脑海里剩下了一个念头。

【就这样吧。】

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki/Tony  
> Thor/Tony

Act9

Tony醒来感到很不舒服。腰酸背痛，后穴红肿，乳头因为过度的摩擦变得极其敏感，哪怕轻轻地擦过床单也会产生细微的快感。

思绪纷乱地冲进脑海，想起昨夜的疯狂，Tony叹了口气，没想到自己真的和邪神来了一发。

“Loki！”Thor大吼着出现在了房间里，却在看到眼前的景象后失了声。

Tony身上遍布红痕，四肢缠在洁白的被子中，衬的那些痕迹更为暧昧，早上刚醒的他神情慵懒，眉眼温柔，好似一只餮食的猫咪。

“我亲爱的哥哥，有什么好生气的。反正你又不是第一次被我骗了。”Loki起身斜靠在床背上，右手轻抚着Tony的头发。

【唔，手感不错。】

“Loki，你怎么可以和吾友Tony……”Thor感到心里很不舒服。虽然他知道Tony可能是中了魔法的缘故而不是真的喜欢他，但是看到Tony和Loki上床他发现自己还是很不开心，甚至感到十分生气。

“Thor。”Tony看到那个金发的神祇，突然感到大脑一阵刺痛，被遗忘的记忆争先恐后地涌入脑海。

【我爱你，Thor。你愿意和我交往吗？】

【我一直想说，你这套真心蠢爆了。穿红披风都帅不过中国那只猴子。】

【哈，哈……你快点……进来……】

【啊……哈……你就不……能……慢、慢点吗……】

【Thor，我爱你。】

WTF？

这这些是什么鬼？？

他什么时候和Thor告白过了？

居然还上床了！！

他明明一直喜欢的是Loki啊！

没等他细想，身边的Loki伸手搂上了他。

他听到邪神向另一位神祇发出了邀请。

“我的哥哥，要一起来吗？”

 

谁也不知道事情最后会变成这样。当然，被欲望控制了的三个人也心思去细想。

其实经过昨晚那次激烈的性爱，Tony的身体早已极度敏感，感受到Thor带着些许粗粝的手掌在腰上摩擦，他几乎是立刻有了反应。

“啊哈……不要……啊……”

后穴里还残留着湿润的液体，好像早已知道会有新的一轮欢愉。Thor变换着手指的位置，在后穴里不断开拓，细嫩的肉壁被拉扯被揉捏，疼痛使得快感被进一步放大。后穴被充分得扩张开来，四根的手指在里面深入浅出。每当Thor想要将之抽出来时，都能感受到后穴恋恋不舍的挽留。绞动的肉壁像是有巨大的吸力，紧紧地咬着手指不放。随着手指的抽插，粉色的媚肉在后穴口翻进翻出，亮晶晶的肠液随之流出，这番景象简直诱人发狂。

 Tony突然感觉到右乳上传来一阵刺痛，邪神玩弄着他的右乳，低下头来在他耳边轻声地诱哄道：

“张嘴。”

迷迷糊糊的他顺从的张开了嘴，含住了那根昨晚操哭他的肉棒。湿润的口腔包裹住了硕大，舌头乖巧地舔舐着每处褶皱，喉咙下意识地一伸一缩，企图吞入更多，这反而增加了更多的快感。邪神按着Tony的头示意他继续吞吐，而另一只手依旧照顾着愈发敏感的右乳。受到重点照顾的右乳已经红肿，在微冷的空气微微颤抖。而左乳一直受不到关注，空虚得快要让他发疯，Tony慢慢移动着手，颤抖着摸上了左乳。

“真不乖，谁让你这么干的？”邪神抓住了他的手，“做错了事要接受惩罚的。”

邪神的手指一动，Tony的双手就被捆在了背后，接着眼睛也被蒙上了布料。最羞耻的是，他浑身上下被缠满了细细的布绳，那些细绳正好卡在乳头穴口等敏感地带，甚至连阴茎也被密密缠绕着，不断刺激着他的触觉。

“不要。”失去光明的恐慌让Tony不安地挣扎着，但是无济于事。

Thor的五指已经可以顺利地进入后穴，咕啾咕啾的声音听起来然人感到脸红。最后Thor将手指抽走时，巨大的空虚感让他不自觉地轻轻摇晃臀部，祈求能够得到满足。好在这种空虚感没有持续太久，Thor的肉棒已经在手指抽走后的下一秒抵在了后穴口。已经有点学坏的Thor并没有直接进入，而是在穴口轻轻地摩擦，无视饥渴的小穴在一张一翕地呼唤。

“快点……快点进来……”Tony难耐地说道，不停地用穴口摩擦勾引着肉棒进入。

“既然你这么想要，那就满足你。”Loki看向了Thor，两兄弟的默契在这一刻彻底地展现出来了。在Thor进入的一瞬间Loki也将肉棒插入了Tony的嘴里，因为被进入身体自然而然地产生的紧绷感让两个人都发出了一声舒服的叹息。

Tony感觉自己彻底被填满了，这种被肉棒鞭挞的滋味只要尝过一次就难以自拔。

【想要，被进入的更多。】

“专心点。”邪神抚摸着Tony的后颈，要求道。

Tony蠕动着有些麻木的舌头继续服侍着眼前的肉棒，努力忽视背后另一位神祇在他身体中的抽插，舔弄中分泌出来的唾液从嘴角一直流下，洁白的床单被浸染，开出了一朵朵暗色的淫靡之花。

背后强烈的肉体撞击正好给了形成一个冲力，每当Thor往前顶入的时候，Tony嘴里的肉棒也深入一分。喉咙口和后穴一起被反复打开，肉棒进入到了想象不到的深度，两位神祇在凡人的身体里征伐，发泄着最为原始的欲望。

“啊哈……不要……戳那里……啊……”邪神解开了箍住阴茎的布条，Tony立刻发出一声高亢的尖叫，浑身瘫软地倒在了Loki怀里。两兄弟对视了一眼，默契地交换了位置。刚刚把他操到高潮的肉棒被塞入了嘴里，Tony张大了嘴也难以完全吞下，他只好手嘴并用地套弄着。而Loki则就着后穴内的粘液撞了进去，高潮后的小穴毫不费力地接纳了肉棒的侵占，层层叠叠的媚肉包裹着肉棒，像是千万张唇在吮吸，勾起心底侵略的野望。

房内的温度在渐渐上升，诱人的呻吟成为了最好的催情药，凡人承受着神祇的恩泽，从心到身被彻底征服。

 

阳光照耀着美丽的城市，行人在匆匆赶路，没有人知道在复仇者联盟大厦的某个房间里，到底上演着一场怎样荒诞又淫乱的戏码。

除了一个趴在玻璃上的红蓝身影，和一盒从高空掉下去的甜甜圈。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Tony

Act10

Tony浑身无力地瘫在床上，连一根手指都不愿意挪动。浑身上下几乎没有一处完好的肌肤，皆被细密的痕迹覆盖。捆绑他的布绳散落在身边，证明之前的疯狂并非一个梦境。

【神明果然都是混账。】

Tony独自躺在床上这样想着。

Loki在吃干抹净后干脆利落地走人，而Thor不出所料地追了上去。

“抱歉Tony，Loki一定有什么阴谋吾要阻止他。”

【你们难道没有想到帮我清理一下吗！！！】

他才不管Loki有什么阴谋，他只知道现在浑身黏答答的超级难受。

 

“Tony？”Steve敲了敲门，都过了平常Tony起床的时间点了却仍然见不到他的身影，虽然Friday说在卧室，但 Steve莫名地有些担心。

Steve得不到回应，犹豫了一下，打开了房门。

 

Tony听到门被打开声音，赶忙大喊：“谁？不管是谁都帮个忙……”后半句话在看到来人时卡在了喉咙里。

Steve发觉自己的心好像已经被刺激地没有知觉了。看着那样的Tony，他居然能够淡定将他抱起走向浴室。

Tony张嘴想解释一下目前的情况，张了张嘴，却还是什么都没有说出口。

【有什么好解释的？反正……也没什意义。】

Steve将他放进了浴缸，打开了开关。温热的水流冲过身体，多少缓解了他的不适感。

Tony偏过头看向Steve，金色的头发在灯光的照射下反射着光泽，不像Thor那般灿烂，却显得十分温柔。那双湛蓝的眸子里满是专注与小心翼翼，让人觉得好像自己是被珍重的那个人。

【珍重。】

雾气在浴室里蒸腾，营造着一种安逸的氛围，Tony突然鬼使神差地开口叫出了那个多日来反复盘旋在舌尖的名字。

“Steve。”

Tony敏感地发现抱着他的手顿了一下，Steve没有说话，只是手上的动作更轻柔了几分。

“你就不问我这是怎么一回事吗？”

“Tony。”Steve无奈地叹了口气，“想怎么做是你的自由。”

【尽管我并不想看到你这样……尽管我希望那个人是我。】

【那你呢Steve？你有没有做你真正想做的？】

Tony觉得不对劲，一切都很不对劲。明明他喜欢Loki，但是为什么记忆中会有他向Thor告白甚至和上床的场景——好吧他承认重来一次也不会拒绝。

【不，这不是重点。】

【重点是记忆好像不对劲，有些东西……被忘记了。】

Steve的手指下滑，终于清理到了危险的地带，他深吸一口气，抬起了Tony的一只脚抗在肩膀上，这样一来，那个红艳的后穴就暴露在了他的眼中。

诱人的后穴似乎因为主人的紧张情绪而一张一合，好像带着某种无声的邀请。手指一进入便能感觉到一片湿滑，白浊的精液混着肠液顺着臀缝着流下滴入水中，晕开一片淫靡。手指进入地越深，受到的吸力就越大，肠壁层层叠叠地包裹着手指，绞附着发出盛情邀请。

“啊~”被触碰到了某个敏感点，Tony不自觉地发出了一声呻吟，脖颈微微扬起，划出一个脆弱又优美的弧度。

然而正直的美国队长不为所动，他保持着一张淡定至极的脸直到整个清理工作的结束。期间无视了Tony各种撩人的小动作。

当Steve将Tony放回床上转身打算离开时，Tony终于忍不住了。

“Steve。”脚步顿住。

“我爱你。”Tony几乎是颤抖地讲出这句话。

一瞬间他忘记了所有的想法，脑海里只剩这句话。

【一定要，告诉他，这句话。】

Tony看不清Steve的表情，他的耳边只听到越来越剧烈的心跳声。

最后，他听到了来自地狱的审判。

“抱歉，Tony。”

【这不是你的本意。虽然我很想接受，但是，抱歉。】

Steve逃亡般地离开了房间。

“我这算是，被拒绝了吗？”Tony望着天花板，喃喃自语，“果然，我自作多情了。”

【这种事情，早该在内战的时候就明白了。】

【美国队长的选择从来不会是他。】

 TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Tony

Act11

受到拒绝的Tony决定用睡觉来逃避一切问题。

结果等他醒来时已经深夜了。

他很快察觉到不对劲，房间里有人，不过很快他又放松下来。能进入他房间又不会触动警报的只有他的队友（Clint和Loki除外）。

“Mr. Stark。”Peter的声音传来，带着点委屈。

“Peter？这么晚找我有什么事吗？”

“Mr. Stark不爱我吗？”Peter低着头，面罩遮盖了一切情绪。

Stark有点尴尬，他努力地想着措辞好让他的拒绝不那么伤到男孩的心：“抱歉Peter，我只是把你当作朋友，一个年纪较小但是很可靠的队友……我并没有想到过与你发展恋情……我爱的是Loki。”

“那您为什么还要和Thor上床？”Peter的声音里甚至带上了质问。

“……”Tony又想起了那段奇怪的记忆，“那不一样……”

“哪里不一样？”Peter上前了一步，“他们能做到的我也能满足您。”

“可是我不爱你。”最伤人的那句话还是冲出口了。

【明明您说过了！！您说过您爱我了！！】

Peter隔着面罩深深地看了Tony一眼，跳窗离开了。

既然Mr. Stark说了不爱他，那就不要成为负担好了。

【Mr. Stark，我要是早点遇见您就好了。】

 

Tony自然发觉到了男孩的悲伤，不过他觉得自己再渣也不能将男孩带入歧途，让男孩将爱意倾泻在一个老男人身上。

空空如也的胃囊提醒着Tony如果再不摄入食物估计得死在卧室里了，他只好拖动着疲惫的身体前往厨房觅食。

整幢大厦静悄悄的，Tony突然感到一种恐慌。就好像内战后他一个人待在大厦里，任凭伤痛和寂寞啮噬内心。

不过让他奇怪的是厨房居然亮着灯。

“Bucky？”也许他应该叫Mr.Barnes，但是不知怎么的，Tony开口就是Bucky。

【可能Bucky叫起来比较好听吧。】

Bucky面对兼具好友暗恋对象以及受害人家属双重身份的Tony也感到挺尴尬的，最后他只好晃了晃手中的泡面，“那个，吃吗？”

 

Tony一边吃着泡面，一边心情复杂地观察着坐在对面的男人。

【长得挺英俊，光看这张脸绝对是个花花公子。】

似乎是面有点烫，Bucky带点懊恼地皱了一下眉。

【他皱眉的样子好可爱。】

吃完了整碗面，Bucky下意识地舔了一下唇。润湿的双唇闪着漂亮的光泽，显得更为红润。

【我的天，那唇真想让人亲上去！】

反应过来自己到底在想些什么的Tony赶紧拉回自己跑偏的思绪。

“对了，Barnes的手臂好像有点问题，你有空给他看看吧。”

Bruce的话突然在耳边响起，促使Tony发出邀请。

“嘿，我说Bucky，你那手臂不是有点问题吗，要不现在我们去工作室？我给你修理一下。”

 

Bucky抬起头看着眼前的男人，虽然岁月在他脸上留下了温柔的痕迹，但却丝毫未损他的魅力。当他焦糖色的大眼望向你时，任何人都难以拒绝他的请求。

“没问题，谢谢。”他想了想，加上了句，“Tony。”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Tony

Act12

Bucky看着低头为他修理手臂的男人，从他这个角度，他可以看到对方微皱的眉，长翘的睫毛，笔挺的鼻梁，和下巴上微微探出的胡茬。

有种莫名的性感。

【Steve喜欢他不是没有道理的。】

“我爱死这条机械臂了，简直完美！”Tony深情地抚摸着那条机械手臂，“就是这上边的红星太丑了，要不要换个图案？比如Tom或者Jerry？要不派大星？”

“不，谢谢。我觉得这样就很好。”Bucky迅速拒绝了这个槽糕又可怕的提议。

【Steve讨厌他也不是没有道理的。】

实验室里又重新陷入了沉默，一片静谧中只能听到细微的机器轰鸣声，和两个人都不自觉放缓的呼吸声。

Tony一边细心地修理着机械臂，一边不可抑制地想起那张湿润艳红的嘴唇。

【他可真是个尤物。】

Bucky看着Tony转身从实验台上拿所需要的器械，上半身微微离开座位，被裤子紧紧包裹住的臀部露出了挺翘的曲线。

【他可真是个尤物。】

 

“好了。我保证这条手臂绝对是世界上最棒的机械臂！”Tony满意地拍拍他的成果，嘴里不由自主地冒出一句话来。

“我爱你，Bucky。你愿意和我交往吗？”

曾经杀伐果断的冬日战士表示他现在遇到了一个前所未有的艰巨任务。

面对好友的暗恋对象向你告白，是接受，还是拒绝？

【管他呢，先来一发再说。】

Bucky看着满眼爱慕望着他的男人，花了三秒钟下定了决心。

 

Tony看到了Bucky眼中的应允，几乎是欣喜若狂地吻上了那张销想已久的红唇。而面对送上门的来的美味，Bucky从来没有拒绝的道理。

两个人的吻技都挺高明，这使得这个吻异常激烈。谁都不肯屈服，两条舌头彼此纠缠，攻城略地地企图征服对方。良久，疏于锻炼又存在小肚腩的Tony败下风来，他稍稍后退一步，唇齿分离开来，却又恋恋不舍地拉开一条淫靡的丝线。

“吻技不错啊，soldier。”Tony的声音因为缺氧带点喘，断断续续的更添一份诱惑。

【废话，我以前还被叫做布鲁克林小王子呢。】

Bucky没有作答，手上动作不停，很快就脱掉了彼此身上碍事的衣服。刚刚被修理完毕的机械臂有力地抱起了Tony，手中臀部的美好的触感让他控制不住地捏了一下。

“注意你的行为，soldier。”Tony不满地在Bucky的肩膀上咬了一口。

桌上的东西摆放的有些杂乱，Bucky不管不顾直接将它们扫到地上，然后直接将Tony放到了上面。

“喂，那些是很重要的实验资料！”

Tony生气地喊道，却很快又沉浸在被挑起的情欲中。

实验室里的温度比房间稍微低一些，暴露在空气里的身体微微颤抖，带着胸前的两点引诱着人来采撷。

Bucky轻轻含住了左乳，敏感的乳头立马有了反应，像是有一股电流从乳头上迅速地传播开来，Tony发出了一声呻吟，在寂静的实验室里格外清晰。

“你这么不禁挑逗吗？”Bucky看着Tony身上还未完全消退的痕迹，“不过也是，看起来你刚结束一场性事不久。”他的话语里带着连他自己都未曾发现的恼怒。

没有温度的手指缓缓地进入温暖的后穴，尽管动作缓慢，但是那冰冷的触感还是让后穴不自觉地狠狠收缩。但是这种拒绝并不能生效，更多的手指侵占了后穴，冰冷的感觉在肠道里蔓延，却不可思议地为燃烧的欲望又加了一把火。

后穴渐渐地适应了冰冷的异物，饥渴的媚肉热情地绞上来者，企图用湿润的肠液温暖冷硬的入侵者。手指抽插的速度变得越来越快，进入得也越来越深，那只完美的机械手将后穴开拓的彻底。

“我真是太感谢你了。”Bucky俯下身在Tony的耳边低声说道，半长的发丝垂下触及肌肤，带来一阵瘙痒，“让我的手指那么灵活。”

“Stark……从来都是……最好的。”Tony骄傲的神情在Bucky看来简直可爱极了，这让他忍不住又给了他一个深吻。

“既然你那么喜欢机械，我往里面塞点怎么样？”Bucky看向放在另一张桌子上的东西说道。

 Tony可从来没想到Bucky会如此恶劣，他拼命地摇着头拒绝，“不，不要。”

那可是他新研究的臂甲啊，要是真塞进去那他绝对得死在这里了。

“那这个呢？”

Bucky挑了个干净的玻璃制研磨杵插入后穴，研磨杵并不是很粗，但是上面那粗糙却让敏感的肠道兴奋起来，Bucky拿着那根研磨杵在肠道里慢慢搅动起来，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，听起来极度色情。

“看起来不能满足你呢。”Bucky快速地抽出了研磨杵，紧致的肠道包裹着研磨杵不肯放其离开，导致穴口微微外翻，露出了些许嫩红的媚肉。

“那么这个呢？”Bucky走到另一边，拿来了一个未拆封过的器材清洁刷。“看起来这些毛还挺柔软”随后他就将清洁刷探入了一张一翕的小穴。

软毛一点一点地刷过肠道上的媚肉，带来了一种又疼又痒的感觉，一开始插入的时候是顺毛的，因此肠壁并没有遭受太大的攻击。但是当抽出的时候，Tony只觉得后穴里的的软毛每一根都深扎在了肉里面，仿佛抗拒着出去一样，瘙痒感简直快要把他逼疯。

“唔啊……不要……”Tony突然弓起了身子，发出了一身长长的呻吟，不知痛苦还是欢愉，他感受到前列腺被软毛刷到了，接连传来的快感让他的大脑一片空白。

“怎么这么快就投降了呢。还有那么多东西没有用过呢……”Bucky看着四处摆放着的器械，“你喜欢哪个？”

与此同时，肉棒在穴口缓慢地打着圈，任凭后穴怎样勾引，却迟迟不进入。

这人简直恶劣至极！Tony瞪着眼前的Bucky，他怎么会喜欢上这样的男人！！！

“啊哈……要上就快点……磨蹭……什么……”

“那可不行，说啊，你最想要什么？”Bucky也不知道自己怎么了，但是一想起Tony身上别人留下的痕迹，他就想要得到对方的承认。

“我要你！！”Tony几近崩溃地大喊，“我要你的肉棒，操死我！”

“As your wish。”Bucky吻上他被情欲熏红的眼角，下身一个用力，进入了渴望已久的小穴。

“唔。”Tony发出了一声满足的呻吟。

终于被彻底地填满了。

高潮后的小穴湿润的不可思议，媚肉贪婪地绞着得来不易的肉棒，在其抽离时紧紧地咬住不肯放开，又在进入时极度地放松，以便肉棒能够进入得更深、更深。

Tony躺在实验台上，背后一片冰冷，身前却是极度火热，两种不同的温度更加刺激了他的感官。巨大的撞击力使得他的后背在桌子上不断摩擦，渐渐地产生了微微的温暖，带着点细小的疼痛。

硕大的阴茎在体内进进出出，臀部被肆意地揉捏，丰满的臀肉被挤成各异的形状，看起来极其淫靡。

“啊……啊哈……好深……好深……”Tony的呻吟就像最佳的媚药，直叫人疯狂，恨不得更加用力地侵犯他，好让那张迷人的口中喊不出任何完整的话来。

Tony沉浸在原始的欲望里，一片混沌中忽然想起。

——似乎，进入他的人不应该是Bucky。

那又是谁呢？

“你在想谁？”Bucky低沉的声音在耳边响起，伴随着一个恶意地顶弄。

被戳到敏感点的Tony瞬间缴械投降，“我在想你，Bucky。”他亲了一下那张性感的唇。“我爱你，Bucky”

Bucky没有回答，只是加快了冲刺的速度，引得Tony又是阵阵呻吟。

偌大的实验室，在众多器械的冰冷包围中，两个人的情欲如烈火般燃烧。

一不小心，伤己伤人。

实验室外，半夜未眠的Steve默默地看着淫靡的场景。

剩下的半颗心被彻底掏成空。

TBC


	13. One Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾铁结局。

Act13（盾铁结局）

“砰——”后背狠狠地撞上墙壁，发出沉闷的声响。

在看清对方后，Tony异常愤怒地喊道：“Fuck，Steve，你到底想干……”感受到唇上发狠的力道，Tony惊奇地瞪大了眼睛。

【有没有搞错，Steve居然在……】

这算不上一个美好的吻，不仅是因为Captain America的糟糕吻技，更因为当事人的心情。

痛苦，迷茫，慌乱，害怕失去。

Tony在这个吻里被迫接受了太多来自Steve的情绪。

明明他知道自己爱着Bucky，但却又不由自主地沉浸在这个吻里。

他稍稍仰起头，勾住另一条没多少经验的舌头，引导着舔舐每一颗贝齿。两个人的唾液在口腔里翻滚，交织的呼吸带来微痒的感觉，这让Tony确定与他接吻的真的是Steve。

良久，Steve的心情平复下来。

“Tony，我爱你。”Steve觉得他必须将这句话说出口。

否则，可能再也来不及了。

“你开什么玩笑？”Tony觉得自己收到了某种侮辱，“我之前向你告白的时候你为什么拒绝我？”说完Tony自己愣了一下。

【我不是喜欢Bucky的吗？为什么会向Steve告白？】

Steve也愣住了，“为什么你会记得你向我告白过？”

【明明Bruce说会忘记的啊。难道……】

明白个中缘由的Steve简直难以承受狂喜。Tony是真心爱他的！！

那天的告白是真心的——可是他拒绝了。

Steve简直追悔莫及。为了防止再次被误会，他急忙解释道，“Tony，你最近向很多人表过白，所以那个时候我以为你只是控制不住向我表白而已，所以我拒绝了你。”

“？？？”Tony表示他收到了惊吓，过了半天他纠结地问了一句，“我向多少人告白过？”

“Miss.potts，Mr.Odinson，Mr.Laufeyson，Miss.Romanoff，Mr.Banner，Mr.Paker，Mr.Rogers以及Mr.Barnes。”Friday及时地出现来刺激自家sir的神经。“无法判断是什么原因，我认为告诉您只会增加焦虑。”

呵呵。

Tony简直不知道作何反应。

这种操蛋的事情为什么会发生在他身上。

“你为什么不早点告诉我？”Tony感觉到心中对Bucky的爱恋在不断消退，纷至沓来的记忆简直要让他的大脑爆炸。

潮水般的记忆在眼前一一闪现，他记起这些天做过的荒唐事，简直哭笑不得。

虽然上床对象技巧都不错最后他也挺满足，但是这叫什么事啊。几乎所有的队友都被他表过白！

还有和Thor Loki的那次……Tony感觉头又疼起来了。

“你愿意和我讲话吗？”Steve想起之前Tony对他的冷漠态度，有点咬牙切齿地说道，“而且，我怎么知道你在这短短几天里居然向这么多人告白了。”

【怪我咯。】

“谁让人人都爱Stark呢。”Tony得意洋洋地说道。

Steve看着Tony的表情，又低下了头含住了他的唇。

长夜将尽，曙光微露。

淡金色透过玻璃为相拥的两人镀上一层光辉，像是神的恩赐。

他们经历过相遇、猜疑、不和、斗争，直到相互原谅。

最后，不可思议又理所当然地在一起。

Tony从心底产生一种彻彻底底的满足感。

【我爱你，Steve。】

【我爱你，Tony。】

自此以后，Tony就再也没有向任何一个人告白过。                                             

因为他终于找到了真正要找的人。

无数次的我爱你，终于说对了一次。

自此以后的我爱你，我只说给你一人听。

 

彩蛋1

Pepper：“哼，我就知道Tony那德行！三个字就屈服了。”

Natasha：“狗男男。”

Bruce：“祝你们幸福。”

Loki：“我随时能带走他。”

Thor：“不要让吾友Tony伤心了！”

Peter：“虽然不太开心，但是Captain一定要好好对待Mr. Stark啊。”

Clint：“会办婚礼吗？有小甜饼吗？”

Bucky：“真可惜。”

Steve内心OS：Tony看你干的好事！！！


	14. Another Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All向结局。

Act14（all向结局）

发现自己的记忆断断续续完全连不上来之后，Tony觉得自己很有必要好好研究一下自己身上的问题。

“Friday，最近我有没有什么异状？”

“Sir，你最近向多位队友告白。”

“What？？？？都有谁？”Tony感觉自己问了个不得了的问题。

“Miss.potts，Mr.Odinson，Mr.Laufeyson，Miss.Romanoff，Mr.Banner，Mr.Paker，Mr.Rogers以及Mr.Barnes。”Friday还贴心地放出了部分监控资料。

“……”Tony看到自己向Pepper表白，在走廊上和Thor接吻，被Natasha无情地拒绝，黏黏糊糊地跟着Bruce，和Peter调情，认真地对Clint承诺建小甜饼王国，向Loki求欢……Tony觉得他可以直接从复仇者大厦顶上来个自由落体了。

“这是什么鬼！！！”简直把一辈子，不，两辈子的脸都丢尽了。

“检测显示无确切匹配症状，部分症状类似图雷特氏综合征。”

Tony在了解到图雷特氏综合征是什么病后，果断排除了这一选项。

他强忍着想掐死自己的欲望，仔仔细细地重新看起录像来。

他很快就发现了问题——或者说是条件。

【独处。】

 

“……所以，Tony会在与人独处的时候控制不住地向对方表白。”Steve总结道。

“怪不得，我就说铁罐不对劲！”肥啾吃着小甜饼说道，“原来独处会导致告白啊。突然好想看到铁罐向Fury表白啊。”

“很不错的提议。”Natasha拿着镜子整理着发型，“可以试试。”

“原来那时并不是吾友自愿的。”Thor有点失落。“这一定是Loki搞的鬼！！”他就认定Loki就是第一嫌疑犯了。

“那你怎么没把他抓来？”Bucky从桌上拿了个李子。

“他失踪了！”Thor狠狠咬了口鸡腿。

“Wanda，你想吃蛋糕吗？”Vision拿着盘子飘了过来。

“谢谢，嗯很棒。”

“有点太淡了。”Clint提出意见。“而且我喜欢草莓味。”

“那是你喜欢过甜的！”Natasha说道，“你要在这么吃下去，迟早得有小肚腩。”

“怎么会！！我每天的运动量那么大！”Clint反驳道。

“怪不得Mr. Stark那天会拒绝我。”想明白的Peter心情依旧没好到哪里去，因为本质上Tony还是不喜欢他。“谢谢Vision，蛋糕很好吃，下次可以加蓝莓酱。”

“我们目前的问题是怎么解决Tony这个病。”Bruce头痛地把话题拉回正轨。

Natasha妖娆一笑，“需要解决吗？”

Steve皱起眉：“什么意思？”

“反正Tony又不吃亏。他想招惹谁都没关系。他的情史一向混乱，再多添几个人也没关系。”Natasha的眼神略过在座的几个人。“而且，没那个心思的自然会拒绝。”

几个别有用心的撇开脸去。

“不行。”Steve果断否决。

“为什么？怕Tony一次次地爱上别人吗？”Natasha盖上了镜子站了起来，身材娇小的她气势上却不输于在场的任何一个人，“Steve，你爱Tony吗？”

“是的。我爱他。”Steve毫不犹豫地回答。

 

【是的，我爱他。】

Tony靠在墙上，紧紧地揪着领口，脑海中不断回响那句话。

【所以那天拒绝，只是因为误认我不是自愿的吗？】

“再说一遍。”

Steve回过头看到了那个心心念念的人，扬起唇角。

“我爱你，Tony。”

有什么在脑海里炸开，记忆在不断翻滚重组，还原它原本的面目。

【他隐瞒了一切！】

【这就像个笑话。】

【反正他的选择不会是我。】

【他只是你的队友而已。】

【我爱Steve。】

【我不爱Steve。】

 

心里暗示。

Tony没想到有一天他会靠这个来脆弱地逃避。

暗示自己不爱Steve，却仍旧控制不住自己，然后不断向他人表白。

回忆起前因后果的Tony苦笑一声。

到底是作茧自缚。

 

“我可不会放弃的。”在一群人默默看两个人秀的时候，Bucky率先开了口。

“Bucky你……”Steve难以置信地看着好友。

Bucky舔了舔红唇，扫视了Tony的全身，视线重点停留在那挺翘的臀部上，“毕竟，这么美妙的滋味，我可不仅仅只想尝一次。”

“既然这样的话，我也不会放弃Mr.Stark的！”Peter涨红了脸大声喊道。

“吾友Steve，我不会输给汝的。”Thor挥舞着喵喵锤像是宣战。

“再加上我。”冰凉中带着邪恶的话语传来。Loki看着Tony，幽绿的眸中带着浓浓的占有欲，犹如一条盯上猎物的毒蛇。

Bruce静静地看着几个人，温和的微笑里蕴藏着坚定地决心。

“那我也……”Clint举起手跃跃欲试地想凑个热闹。

“你给我安分待着。”Natasha一巴掌拍下了Clint的手，“别搅和进去。”

“我要不要再去做份蛋糕？”Vision看着桌上所剩无几的食物。

“我和你一起去。”Wanda紧跟而上。

“需要做草莓味的吗？”

“不用理Clint的提议。”

……

彩蛋2

Steve：“六个人怎么分？”

Bruce：“一天一个？周日休息？”

Peter：“那我要周六！（学生党）”

Thor：“吾要周一。”

Loki：“周二。”

Steve：“周三。”

Bucky：“周日一起来怎么样？”

Tony：“WTF!!我拒绝！！”

众人内心OS：好主意！


	15. 【番外】Sunday（all向）

【番外】Sunday（all向）

Tony从睡梦中醒来，感到头脑无比清醒。他很久没有这么好的休息过了。自从和那群无节操的“同伴”在一起后，除了说好的Sunday让他休息，几乎没有一个晚上是自然入睡的。

不过最好说话的应该是Peter。Tony转头看了看还在熟睡中的男孩，脸上不自觉地沁出温暖的笑意。看出来了他的疲惫，Peter只是抱着他睡了一晚。

 

昨晚吃的食物早就已经消化，空空如也的胃部发出咕噜咕噜的响声，促使Tony迅速地走出房间觅食。

然而他对于早餐的幻想注定要成为奢望，刚出房门他就被反身压在了墙上。肌肤感受到对方偏低的体温，Tony不用猜也知道就是Loki。

“你他妈大清早发什么疯。”Tony咒骂道，当他感受到顶在臀缝间坚硬后，不好的预感涌上心头。

“大清早能有什么事？”邪神带着笑意的声音在耳边响起。

随及Tony就感觉到浑身一凉，他的衣服瞬间消失不见。这下，那根灼热的东西就切切实实地贴上了他的臀部。

【去他妈的魔法！】

Tony在心里狠狠地咒骂道。

Loki的手指探入后穴，却受到了干涩的阻碍，“怎么?昨天晚上那只小蜘蛛没有满足你?”

“谁像你大清早的就发情。”Tony冷笑一声，不舒服地动了动屁股，“妈的，动作轻点。”

后穴没有润滑还是很干涩，手指深入受到了很大的阻碍，正当邪神打算弄来一瓶润滑剂时，眼前就出现了一只手拿着他想要的东西。准确的说，是一只铁手。

Bucky依旧一张阴郁的脸，好像他手中拿着的是再正经不过的东西。他的视线对上看过来的邪神，语气淡漠地开口:“一起吧……你先。”结尾颇含些遗憾的意味。

“靠，你们两个想干嘛？最多一个!”妈的要是Bucky和Loki这两个最会玩的人一起上他还不得被操死。

“说的好像你没玩过3p似的。”Bucky用那张面瘫脸说出这种话来简直满满的违和感。看着Tony不敢置信的表情，他慢慢解开了腰带。

 

“唔……唔啊……”Tony有些艰难地吞吐着口中的阴茎，唾液控制不住地划下，使得颈部亮晶晶的一片。

Bucky双手有力地扶着Tony，免得已经无力的他摔倒。同时下身挺进，企图进入得更深。以前对口交毫无经验的Tony早已被这群人锻炼出了高超的口活。他尽力放软喉部肌肉以更好得接受侵入，舌头舔舐着阴茎，从根部往上打转，贝齿不轻不重地刮过铃口，引来更激烈的操弄。

后方的小穴已经能够容纳四指，肠液混合着润滑剂沿着手指的进出流下，大腿内侧早已一片湿滑，看起来极其淫糜。

确保小穴扩张充分后，Loki抽出了手指，没等失去慰藉的后穴感到饥渴，他就迅速换上了真家伙，满当当地占据了后穴。

阴茎在后穴进出，顶的Tony不由自主地向前，这让他吞咽地更深。两个人难得默契地掌控好速度顶弄，Tony受到一前一后的夹击，迷失在了疯狂的情欲中。

 

 

结束了一场激烈的性爱，回过神来的Tony被胃中的饥饿感搅得极其难过。

“你们他妈就不会等我吃完早饭再来吗！”

“吃了那么多蛋白质还不饱?”邪神的绿眸盯着Tony红润的嘴唇，天知道他多想再来一发。那张嘴真是够销魂的。

“你居然还知道蛋白质?”Tony一脸惊奇地看着Loki，“神懂这些?”

“你以为我是Thor那个蠢货吗？”Loki把人推给了给Bucky，理了理身上的衣服说，“洗好，我去餐厅。”

Tony咬牙切齿地看着吃干抹净就走人的邪神，转头搂住Bucky，“soldier，带我去你的浴室。”

“不回你房间?”

“……Peter还睡着呢。”不过他们居然就在走廊里来了一发也是够可以的。

不过，能和他们在一起，本身就够没下限了吧。

 

 

Steve听到餐厅的动静，走出来看到是Loki不免有些失望。Loki看着他的表情嗤笑一声，“他还得晚点，毕竟刚刚和我来了一次。别这么看我，还有你的好兄弟Bucky也一起。”

Steve没理他，又回到了厨房。

Tony。

他轻轻地念着这个名字，脸上泛出温柔的笑容来。或许如今的情景并不是他心目中想象的那样，但至少他还拥有着他。

 

“你愣在这里干嘛？”心心念念的那个人出现在了眼前，Tony伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“梦游?”

“你这么快就好了？没和Bucky在浴室里再来一发?”Steve的话语里满是醋意。

Tony想也不用想就知道是谁挑起的事端。

但事实上，他们真的在浴室又来了一次。当然这种事情告诉眼前正在吃醋的大型犬是不合适的。Tony只好避重就轻地提起另一个话题，“那个，还有吃的吗?”

他一偏头就露出了脖子上紫红的吻痕，映入Steve眼中极其刺目。Steve心里压抑不住的酸意促使他吻住了Tony。

感受到唇上发狠的力道，Tony心知又躲不过这一劫。

操！还有没有完！他就想吃个饭而已！

刚刚结束性事后的小穴还很柔软，手指几乎没有受到什么阻碍就探进去了。厨房里面没有润滑剂，Tony眼睁睁看着Steve将手伸向了食用油。

“你他妈别告诉我你想要用这个。”Tony瞪大了本来就很大的眼睛。

“Tony，没有润滑你会很痛的。”

“反正我不要用这个，一点痛而已。你他妈到底进不进来！”后穴触及微凉的空气不断瑟缩，更加增添了几分饥渴。

这要是再忍下去绝对不是男人了。于是，硕大的阴茎侵入了后穴，早已情潮翻涌的肠壁迅速地绞上了入侵者，毫不费力地吞下了一大半。乳头被唇舌揪住舔弄，技术并不高巧的Steve不小心牙齿划过乳尖，情欲像电流一样窜过全身，后穴一阵剧烈的收缩，混合着分泌出来的肠液，“噗嗤”一声，彻底将阴茎吞入。Steve抓着Tony的腰缓慢地抽插起来，他还是有些顾及会伤到Tony脆弱的肠道。从他的视角看过去，后穴被他的肉棒彻底地填满，每一丝褶皱都被撑平，那粉嫩的颜色几近透明，甚至能看到皮下细小的毛细血管，穴口边缘随着进出还渗出透明又亮晶晶的肠液来，这幅景象怎叫人不为之疯狂?

Steve的动作越来越快越来越激烈，囊袋拍打在会阴部，发出“啪啪”的声响。没有什么九浅一深，阴茎一下下实打实地捅入，连根进出，这种粗暴的对待反而更加激起了Tony的热情，他搂着Steve的脖子毫不掩饰地大声呻吟着，肆无忌惮地发泄疯狂。

高潮过后，Tony彻底无力地躺在Steve的怀里，一边吃着他送到嘴边的早餐，一边哀悼自己远去的节操。

 

“吾友Steve……”Thor刚打开厨房，映入眼帘的就是Tony那张被情欲熏染的脸，他一下子愣在那里不知道该作何反应。他本应当做什么都没发生过出去……但是看着Tony高潮过后仍带迷醉的表情，他的下身也挺立了起来。

今天是什么鬼日子！一个两个的都这样！

Tony看着神祇脸上渴望的表情，庆幸自己好歹刚刚吃了点东西。他认命地转过身去，双手攀附在Steve身上，撅起臀部，将微微红肿的后穴暴露在神祇眼前。

还湿软着的后穴就着残余的精液和肠液贪婪地将肉棒吞下，Thor发出了一声满足的喟叹，就好像是锁孔与钥匙的完美契合，彼此肉体上的交合带来了灵魂间的战栗。Tony在激烈的撞击中抱紧了Steve，与他交换了一个绵长的深吻。

臀部被揉搓着挤成不同的形状，在两片臀瓣之间，紫红色的狰狞在大力进出，如此淫糜的景象也让Steve下身绷紧。当Tony感觉到坚硬的东西顶在腹部时，他翻了一个白眼。

该死的四倍体力！

口腔依然还残留着酸麻的感觉，Tony迫不得已地用上了手。

迟早让你精尽人亡！

Tony泄愤般的抓住了那根刚刚还深埋在体内的肉棒，四指合圈从根部开始上下撸动，灵活的手指照顾到了每一丝褶皱，连下边的两个囊袋也没有放过，被托在了仔细把玩。

这可比Steve自渎来的爽多了，他看着Tony认真地帮他撸动着阴茎，不合时宜地从心底泛起暖意。

这是他的Tony，他爱的Tony。

欲望积累到了一定程度后，在手指划过铃口时，Steve忍不住射出一股白浊的液体，Tony及时地偏头闪避开来，但左脸颊仍不可避免的沾染上了星星点点的白色，最巧妙的一滴还在嘴角附近。这让Steve不可抑止地想起某些需要和谐的场景。

Tony狠狠地瞪了Steve一眼，然而配合着通红的脸颊只能显出无限风情来。好像猜到了Steve的所想，Tony向后挪了挪位置，低头又一次含住了阴茎。

于此同时，Thor的肉棒也进入到了难以想象的深度，前列腺被碾过的快感让Tony一下子失去了支撑的力气，口中的阴茎也一下子进入了几分，幸好Tony早已将喉咙放开，没有受到伤害地接纳了捅入。后穴源源不断传来的快感让他不由自主地发出叫喊，但是因为嘴被堵住所以只能发出“唔唔”的响声。

剧烈的收缩紧紧地包裹着Thor的阴茎，积蓄了许久的欲望终于如数射在了Tony体内，热辣的温度几乎要将他的心脏烫伤。

“I love you，Tony。”两个不同的声音说着同样的话语,深埋在体内的阴茎硬度昭示着新一轮的征伐。

 

 

被两个金发大胸的男人操听起来是件很性感的事情，然而事件的主人公只想表示:他妈的腰都快断了！

这日子还能过吗！

他要离家出走！！

所以，当所有人找不到Tony询问Friday时，只得到了一段留言。

“我告诉你们！他妈的周日要是不让我休息的话我就不回来了！这么被你们操下去迟早精尽人亡！”

Bruce抬了抬眼镜，看向面有愧疚的Steve，“你们偷吃了？”

“我没有！”Peter第一个表明自己的清白。

剩下的四个人除了实诚的Captain American，其余三个人都一脸无辜。（包括装傻的Thor）

眼看Bruce有变绿的倾向，Steve赶紧转移话题:“目前最要紧的是找到Tony在哪。”

“呵。”Loki发出一声冷笑。“我知道他在哪里。”一介凡人而已，居然妄想逃出神的掌控。

众人这才意识到他的非人身份。

Loki的手中变幻着魔法，绿莹莹的光芒笼罩了六个人，邪神的脸上扬起一抹恶意的笑容来，“居然学会离家出走了，等找到他……”

操死他。

所有人都这么想到。


	16. 【番外】You are mine（单人向）

【番外】You are mine（单人向）

 

No.1 Thor

“Sir，您的能量不足3％。我建议您尽快降落。”

“这不是问题，Friday。”Tony毫不在意地轰翻一个敌人，拔高了声音喊道，“Thor！”

Thor非常熟练地招来雷电劈向金红战甲，能量瞬间达到峰值。

听着Friday的报告，Tony畅快地在空中划过一道嚣张的曲线，直逼最后的一艘外星战舰。

“Friday，将所有的能量用来最后一击。”

“可是这样的话将会导致您的坠落，容我提醒您一下如今所处的高度。”

“少废话，girl。按我说的做。”

 "Yes，sir."

耀眼的光芒射穿战舰，在盛大的燃烧中，金红盔甲和残骸一同从空中落下。雷神赶紧挥舞着锤子飞上天去接住了失去能量的钢铁侠。

“说实在的，这挺刺激。”Tony摘下面甲看着眼前的金发神祇，搂着他的脖子来了个热吻。

“不要再这样了。吾很担心。”Thor认真地对Tony说道。

“嗯。”Tony意味不明地应了一声。

【正是因为有你啊，Thor。我知道你肯定会接住我的。】

(Bruce内心OS:我怎么感觉按照常理应该是我去接的呢……)

 

 

No.2 Bruce

 

“Friday，Tony在哪？”半夜醒来，Bruce感觉到身边冰凉的床铺，心下已经隐隐知道了答案。

“Sir在实验室研究新能源应用的稳定性。”

“我就知道——有多久了?”Bruce头疼地掀开被子起床。

“三个小时了。Sir最近三天的总睡眠时间不超过五个小时。”

【操，他到底还要不要命了！】Bruce强压着怒气走向实验室。

“抱歉，Mr.Banner。Sir修改了您的权限，您无法进入。”

“告诉Tony Stark。”Bruce一字一句地说，“他要是不开门的话，别怪我砸了实验室。”

过了一会儿，实验室的门开了，Tony一脸不自然地说，“晚上好，honey。”

“睡觉去。”Bruce狠心无视Tony那双满含期待的大眼睛——在被骗了n次之后。

“就一会儿！让我把最后一点算完……”

“——你以为你有多年轻?身体会吃不消的知不知道！你是想自己乖乖回去睡觉呢，还是我把你打晕了拖回去?”Bruce发出了最后通牒。

Tony沮丧地选择了前者。

最后，被做昏过去的Tony睡了一个难得的好觉。

（Tony：说好没有最后一个步骤的！！ Bruce：蜜汁微笑。）

 

 

No.3 Steve

Tony循着香气来到厨房，纷繁的甜味勾引着嗅觉，各异的色彩晃花了眼。

是甜甜圈。

是美味的甜甜圈。

非要再形容一下的话，那是被Steve禁止他吃的美味的甜甜圈。

Steve背着他还在忙活，Tony的视线黏在那几盘甜甜圈上不肯离开。

就一个的话，没关系的吧？？

Tony这样安慰自己道，将手偷偷伸向了甜甜圈。

“Tony！！”当Tony吃到最后一个时，Steve转身发现了他的恶行，“我说过你不能再吃甜甜圈了！”

“我没有吃啊！！”Tony板起脸义正言辞地说。嗯，如果忽视掉他嘴角的糖霜和偷偷放回盘子的半个甜甜圈……的话

Steve面对Tony的欲盖弥彰也是很无奈。“Tony，你的糖分摄入已经过量了。”

“哼。”Tony完全一副非暴力不合作的姿态。“我不管反正我就要吃！有本事你咬我啊！”

然后他受到了他的惩罚。

Steve的舌头温柔地舔过他的唇角，卷走了那些剩余的糖霜，随后撬开了唇瓣探入更温暖的地方。

Tony不自觉地仰起了头加深这个吻。

氤氲着甜蜜的氛围，伴随着甜蜜的香味。

（众人：Cap，我们的甜甜圈呢？ Steve：呃，烤焦了…←亲的太起劲忘记了。）

 

 

No.4 Loki

 

“唔……”Tony皱起了眉头，不安地翻了个身，双臂下意识地挡在了脸前。

刺骨的寒冷在四肢百骸中蔓延开来，肉体和精神上的双重伤害快要使人崩溃，没有恨意，没有悲伤，只有撑到最后漫无目的地攻击，只知道，不能停。

停下就会被杀死。

被……杀死？为什么会被杀死？

Tony难过地抱住了头，大脑里好像有根无形的棍子在狠狠地搅动，一点点地摧毁每一根神经。

Loki被他的动静惊醒了，看到Tony痛苦的模样，Loki叹了口气，“真是的，又做噩梦了吗……”

冰凉的手指覆上Tony的脸庞，好像抓到救命稻草一样，Tony紧紧抓住了他的手。

【这脆弱又敏感的凡人啊……】

Loki轻笑一声，指尖亮起魔法的光芒，温柔的颜色包裹住了焦躁的Tony。

渐渐地，紧皱着的眉舒展开来，Tony翻了个身，神色变得安宁。

Loki在他额上印下一吻，重新躺回了Tony身边。

“晚安，Tony”

Tony挪动着靠Loki又近了一分，无意识地喊出一个名字来。

“……Loki。”

邪神唇边的微笑加深了几分。

（Steve早上头昏脑涨地起了床，然后做了一晚上噩梦的他发现自己居然有了黑眼圈。）

 

 

No.5 Bucky

“嘿Bucky，想想我这么个花花公子就这么被你给得手了，是不是很有成就感？”Tony抱着一桶爆米花躺在Bucky的怀里，腮帮子微鼓，好像一只花栗鼠。

Bucky忍不住戳了戳他的腮帮子，看着Tony生气的大眼睛，Bucky的眼里染上几分笑意，“我算是解决了一个祸害，这个倒是让我有点成就感。”

“What？？祸害！！”Tony几乎要跳起来（当然被抱在怀里还是失败了），“我怎么就是祸害了？我听Steve说当年你祸害的女孩子也不少啊。”他戳了戳Bucky的腰，笑的不怀好意，“布鲁克林小王子？”

“那我也没你祸害的多。”Bucky想起怀里这个人的光荣历史，脸色不是很好看，“你之前还男女通吃。”

“操我都说了我那时候是被动行为！我最喜欢金发大胸的妹子好吗！！”Tony奋起反驳，“再说了，之前外面还在传你和Steve是一对你以为我不知道吗？”

这下轮到Bucky一脸懵逼了：“谁说的？这怎么可能？”

“哼。”Tony拒绝搭理他。

“Tony。”冷酷的冬日战士试图去安慰对方，“我和Steve没什么。要真有什么早就有了，哪里还轮得到——”Bucky后知后觉地发现自己讲错了话，此时Tony气的差点直接离开。（依旧被抱住了没成功）

【怎么这么烦。】

Bucky皱起眉，这使得他本来就阴郁的脸显得更加严肃。Tony直觉觉得不妙，但仍十分嘴硬，“我告诉你Bucky，你得证明你和Steve没什么。否则我绝不原谅你。”

Bucky实在懒得辩解，直接将人压在了身下吻了上去。

【先做了再说。】

（Bucky：那你怎么解释媒体上所说的你和 BruceWayne的关系？ Tony：这叫做花花公子间的友谊。←老爷乱入）

 

 

No.6 Peter

Peter有的时候会感觉到很恐慌。

他没有Captain的强壮，没有Bruce的博学，没有Thor的神力，没有Clint的敏捷，他只是一个普通的偶然间被蜘蛛咬了一口获得了超能力的男孩，甚至在摘下面罩后，他只是不起眼的Peter Parker。

而他的男友却是Tony Stark。一个亿万富翁、天才发明家、花花公子。一个被无数人喜欢的活在聚光灯下的名人。

两个人身份的巨大差异一直让Peter有点不安，他们不同的地方太多了。

而最让他在意的是，Tony从来没有承认过这段关系。或者说的矫情些，Tony从来没说过爱他。

Tony觉得Peter最近有点奇怪。

好像，甜言蜜语得厉害。要是的确切点，告白的次数比较多。

他知道Peter很爱自己，但是也受不住轮番的夸奖。

迷弟和爱人还是有差异的。虽然Peter在之前也很爱慕他，但最近好像有点……变本加厉？？

“Mr.Stark，你吃东西的样子真好看。”

Tony一噎，差点没呛到，他缓过气来，认真地问道：“Peter，你最近怎么了。”

 “没怎么啊。”Peter的手抖了一下，有点不自然地说。

这点异样还是被Tony发现了，Tony头疼地按了按太阳穴：“说吧，小男孩，到底是什么事？”

“我爱你，Tony。”

“这我知道，你已经说了很多遍……”Tony终于意识到了什么，猜到男孩的顾虑，他轻轻笑了起来，“我也爱你，Peter。”

小蜘蛛终于得到了他想要的回应。

THE END


	17. 【番外-虫铁】Mr.Stark

【番外-虫铁】Mr.Stark

Tony今天难得起早(事实上，他一整夜都没睡)能够享受下早餐，在他喝咖啡时，电视上播出了一则娱乐新闻。

“著名影星Alice与男友分手，坦言两人年龄差距太大矛盾频发”

Tony面对眼前的早餐顿时觉得索然无味，他移开椅子直接回到了房间。

虽然一直没有说出口，但其实Tony一直很在意自己的年龄——尤其是在小男友还如此年轻的情况下。

 

他与Peter的年龄差老是让他有种罪恶感。他常常在想，他的所作所为是不是会毁了对方的生活。

他不敢想象当公众知道他与Peter的恋情之后，会有什么样的想法，他几乎可以预料到那些娱乐小报上会有什么样的标题——“花花公子转移目标老牛吃嫩草”“Tony Stark的新男友竟是未成年少年”

PeterParker应该与那些青春靓丽的女学生在一起，怀着青涩的感情牵手、亲吻、相爱。而不是将时间浪费在他这个老男人身上。

“Sir，Mr.Parker来访。”Friday及时地提醒自家的主人，并进一步加深了他的纠结。

“说我不在。”Tony觉得自己需要好好想想自己与Peter的关系。

得到Friday的回复后Peter虽然有些诧异Tony这个时间点居然不在家但也没有多想，看看时间他飞快地套上制服打算赶去学校。然而在下意识晃过复仇者大厦某个房间时，他看到了他的Mr.Stark。

 

 

Tony首先打电话给了Steve。

“Steve，你觉得自己老吗？”

Steve的声音有点微妙，“事实上我确实很老，但是我觉得心态才是最重要的。”

标准的老冰棍回答。Tony也拿这种话安慰过自己，但这并不能减少他心里的负罪感。

Tony决定找一下整个复仇者里最老的一位。

“Thor，你觉得你老吗？”

“吾身强力壮，何能称老？吾友何提事？”

Tony揉了揉自己的小肚子，理都不想理雷神，默默地走开了。

“肥鸟，你觉得你老吗？”

“不老。”Clint咽下了口中的小甜饼，“不过我挺想退休的。”

“你想都别想!”

Tony觉得自己还是问的直接一点好了。

“Bruce，你觉得我老吗？”

“从长相来看，是的。”Bruce的答案挺实诚的，他敏锐地察觉到了Tony沮丧的情绪。“是因为Peter吗？”

“啊，是的。”Tony犹豫了一下很痛快地承认了。

“因为年龄差？”看到Tony的表情Bruce就知道他又猜对了。

“我觉得我不适合和Peter在一起，他太年轻。”

“所以你想要分手？”Bruce尝试用另一种方式劝解Tony，“分手什么的更渣。你可不能再撩完就走了——像你之前那样。”

想起之前的事情，Tony的脸色都变了，那个那个男女不忌见人就撩的绝对不是他!!

“你好好想想吧。Peter真的很爱你。”Bruce拍拍他的肩安慰道。

 

Peter状似认真地听着教授在讲台上絮絮叨叨，思绪却逐渐飘远。今天早上他看到了本应该不在家的Tony站在房间的落地窗前，虽然只是匆匆一瞥，但如果他没看错的话，Tony的眼里，除了惊讶，还混合着内疚。

Peter心里突然有种不好的预感。

下课后和梅姨打了声招呼，Peter就迫不及待地来到复仇者大厦。然后一进门他就看到Tony坐在沙发上，脸上是罕见的严肃表情。

“Mr.Stark?”Peter试探性地喊道，心里不好的预感越来越重。

“Peter，我们分手吧。”Tony有些艰难地说出这句话，他在心里不断地告诉自己“这是为Peter好”。

“为什么？”

“我觉得我们不适合。”当第一句话说出口后，接下来就很顺畅了，“你看我们的年龄差那么大，理念什么的都不相同。之前也是因为那个病所以非常意外地和你在一起的。Peter，你的人生不应该是这样的。你不应该和我……”在一起。

剩下的话语被一张柔软的唇堵住了，Peter可不是当初那个青涩的小男孩了，在Mr.Stark身上，他学到了足够多取悦对方的手段。

Peter的吻温柔中又带着不容置疑的坚定，他试图通过这种方式彰显他的意志。柔软的舌头扫过每一颗贝齿，津液在唇齿间交换，如此亲密的行为勾起了心底隐藏的情愫。

Peter搂上了Tony的腰，肉肉的手感让他觉得满足。Mr.Stark在他怀里，这是他的Mr.Stark。一想到这个Peter心里就有一种由衷的满足感。

Tony清楚不能再继续了，但是又忍不住迎合。他开始回应他的男友，这让这个吻变得更为激烈，啧啧的响声在安静的客厅里显得无比暧昧。

“无论我们间有多大的年龄差，我都爱Mr.Stark。”Peter放开Tony，年轻的脸上满是认真。

“你怎么……”

“Bruce和我讲的。他说你很在意这个。”

Bruce真是多事!!

看着Tony一脸懊恼，Peter笑着吻上他已有了皱纹的眼角，“我爱你啊，Mr.Stark。当初你在众人面前说选择我时，你不会想象到我有多开心。我从来没有在意过我们间的年龄差,我只恨我自己没有早点遇见你。”

 

真是够会说情话的Peter!

Tony自暴自弃般地说:“反正我一向很渣，在多条吃嫩草也没什么!”

这句话倒是勾起了Peter心底不愉快的回忆。“Mr.Stark很受人欢迎呢。当初还有那么多男女朋友……连Captain都喜欢你……”

“没办法，毕竟人人都爱Stark。”Tony骄傲地说道，丝毫没有意识到自家小男友的醋意都要实质化了。

所以说，Tony被Peter压在床上惩罚也不是没有原因的。

“Mr.Stark一定很开心吧。那么多的人喜欢你。”Peter的声音听起来有点委屈，“之前还和Mr.Odinson上床。”他可没忘记Tony与Thor、Loki当时那香艳至极的场景。

想起之前发生的事情，Tony也很头痛，“嘿，我可不止和Thor上床好吗!不是还有Bucky吗？”shit他说了什么!这只会让情况更糟糕。

“原来还有Mr.Barnes啊。”Peter更加难过了，他狠狠地咬了一口Tony的下唇。

“不过现在，你是我的。我的Mr.Stark。”

Tony的耳朵都烧了起来，明明只是一句简单的情话，类似的连他自己都说过无数次，但此时听来却如此色情，言语中满满的占有欲甚至让他感到安心。

Peter一直得不到Tony的回应，这让他有点不安。他试着解开了Tony的上衣，对方胸前的反应堆因为少了一层衣物的阻隔，幽蓝的光芒更亮了一分。Peter伸出手着迷地抚摸着那个反应堆，为那充斥着生命力的光芒倾倒。

Peter的手腕不小心擦到了敏感的乳头，Tony几乎是立刻有了反应。压在他身上的Peter自然是发现了，他开心地揉了揉Tony凸起的裆部，“Mr.Stark也是很喜欢我的对吗？你看，都硬了呢。”

Tony张了张嘴什么话都说不出来，他在回忆当初那个纯真的Peter到底去哪儿了。不过很快他就没有时间去考虑这个问题。他睁大了眼睛看着Peter靠近了他的下身。

皮带被抽去，西装裤被褪下，内裤被扯掉，当前端已经有些湿润的阴茎与Peter坦诚相见后，没有半分犹豫，Peter低头含住了它。

“Shit!”Tony倒吸一口气，他没想到Peter真的会这样做。说实话Peter的技术并不怎么样，但是依旧加强了他的快感。柔软的口腔包裹着阴茎，舌头笨拙地舔舐着柱身上的每一个褶皱每一条肉筋，偶尔牙齿还不熟练的刮到阴茎，引起的麻痒感夹杂着情欲排山倒海地袭来。

“唔……啊……”他情不自禁地揪住了Peter柔软的头发，耸动腰身将阴茎进一步桶入那处温暖之地。

当贝齿轻轻刮过铃口时，Tony发出了一声欢愉的叫喊，Peter随之吞下了口中的精液。味道不好，但这是Tony的，他愿意将其接纳。

“你不必做到这般地步，Peter。”Tony一把将他拉起，吻上了粉嫩的唇瓣。口中充斥着自己精液的味道，这让他更为兴奋。

“那Mr.Stark是不是应该补偿我呢？”Peter将手覆上挺翘的臀部手指暗示性地在密缝一划。“比如，用这里?”

"Boy, you are very naughty.(男孩，你很调皮)"

"Because I'm at this age.(因为我正处于这年纪)"Peter熟练地在抽屉里找到了润滑剂，将冰凉的感觉随着手指带入密穴。

虽然不是第一次了，但他依旧不习惯异物入侵的感觉，冰凉的感觉在肠道里扩散，很快化作灼热的情浪。

Peter等他彻底习惯了两根手指后才缓缓探入第三根手指，肠肉紧紧地包裹着手指，不自觉地收缩着，好像一张灵巧的小嘴。这让Peter不可抑制地想象当他的肉棒进入此处时会收到怎样的对待。

Tony感觉自己有点失败，明明自己才是技巧比较好的那个吧，为什么老是做bottom。

“嘿男孩，我觉得我们也许需要换个位置?比如，我在上边?”

“可以啊，Mr.Stark。您的要求我都会满足。”

闻言Tony惊喜地跨坐到Peter身上，正打算让男孩见识一下自己高超的技巧，下一秒就发觉灼热的硕大抵在了穴口。

Peter的脸上扬起了一个恶作剧得逞的笑容，“没想到Mr.Stark喜欢骑乘。”

“你知道我明明不是那个意思，boy。”Tony有点想跑。

Peter立马察觉到了他的意图，这个时候他就特别感谢自己的超能力。

所以当Tony发现自己的手被充满韧性的蛛丝捆住时，他不可置信地望向Peter，“你在干什么?”

“防止你逃跑啊。”Peter一边理所当然地回答道，一边用蛛丝将Tony固定在了床上。最后他停了下来，用充满赞叹的目光看着Tony。

双手被束缚在身后，几根柔韧的蛛丝一头缠在上半身，另一头连在床柱上。身体依旧能移动，但却被限制在了床上。双腿脚踝被缠上蛛丝大大地拉开，将下身彻底地暴露在视野里。在一片淡棕色的阴毛中，早已动情的阴茎笔直地挺立着，铃口已经沁出了水珠。

“Mr.Stark，你真是美极了。”

Tony冷哼一声，“那你还不快上。”

“Mr.Stark不是想要在上面吗?”Peter也褪下了裤子，年轻的身体洋溢着活力，下身挺立，他向Tony示意，“自已来。”

Tony现在简直想咬死眼前这个小子，“你把我绑成这个样子你让我怎么办!”

“这样啊，那还是我来吧。因为感觉如果放开Mr.Stark的话，会逃跑呢。”Peter缓缓靠近Tony，嘴唇含上红肿的乳头舔弄，在Tony的注意力都集中在乳头时，出其不意地侵入禁地。

“Fuck!”Tony一口狠狠地咬在了Peter的肩膀上。“你就不能事先说一下吗!”

 

剧烈收紧的肠道挤压得Peter也不是很舒服，他停了下来不断地亲吻着Tony，揉搓着他的乳粒，试图让他放松下来。

“行了。”Tony的声音有些沙哑，此时听来别有风情，他附在Peter的耳边，温热的呼吸使得耳廓瘙痒，“进来吧。”

这简直是难以抗拒的诱惑，Peter哪能忍受，一用力，扩开的肠道柔软地接纳了肉棒。

双腿被打开得彻底，Peter抓着他的腰大力地抽插，整个人深深地埋在他怀里，给他带来最激烈的快感。

Tony失去了手的支撑根本无力固定自己，只好随着Peter的动作前前后后地摇晃，快感像电流一样在身体里流窜，激起阵阵呻吟。

“啊哈……太快了……啊……”

Peter却状似无辜地说，“本来我就年轻，性子急很正常啊。”不过他反而干脆用极缓慢的速度抽插着，阴茎碾磨过肠壁的每一处，抚慰着饥渴的褶皱。但短暂的抚慰后，随之席卷而来的是更大的空虚。

“快……快点……啊……”

Tony的欲望不仅没有得到纾解，反而燃烧得更盛。他突然睁大了眼，Peter将一截蛛丝箍住了阴茎，截断了释放的途径。

“放……放开……”剧烈的喘息带着鼻音，听起来像是在哭诉。

“Mr.Stark，你觉得我能满足你吗？比起Mr.Odinson和Mr.Laufeyson如何？”Peter还是极其芥蒂那日看到的情景，一想到眼前的画面被那么多人看过，他就产生强烈的嫉妒感和占有欲。

Tony几乎快要被Peter折磨得发疯，他胡乱地喊着:“你最能啊……满足……我……快……快放开……”

“不，我们一起。”Peter亲了亲Tony泛红的眼角，加快了抽插的速度。最后他抽掉了蛛丝，一瞬间，白浊的液体溅上了他的胸膛，而他也将满心的爱意倾泄于Tomy的体内。

“Mr.Stark。我爱你。”Peter趴在Tony身上这样说道。

过了很久很久，房间里响起一声低低的回应。

“嗯。”

就这样祸害一辈子吧。

Tony这样想着。

THE END

 

 


End file.
